Harry Potter: The Wizard's Chronicles
by ChrissyWheeler
Summary: This is a Fanfic of the Harry Potter Series. It is based off of a BYOND Game, called Harry Potter: The Wizard's Chronicles, which I play frequently. Some of the names are changed due to story purposes.
1. The Letter

_Every few years, a child is born with extraordinary powers.  
That child, will be pushed aside, neglected, in the only world it knows.  
In that world, there are many twists and turns,  
What will happen to that child?  
Well, You're about to find out._

* * *

She awoke to the familiar darkness of her room and the blaring sound of her alarm clock. The girl groaned in protest and reached over to her night stand, cutting off the sirens in mid chime. Rubbing her eye, she slipped off the side of her bed and began to get ready for the day.  
"Aurora, Wake up!" Her Mother's voice roared from behind her bedroom door. Aurora scowled, like usual. She wasn't exactly fond of her mother.  
"I'm up, Mom." She yelled back, slipping on her shirt and pulling her jeans on. Aurora was ten years old today. Apparently, it was a big day in her family, as her Mother told her, but she refused to tell her why. Aurora shook her head stifling the memory and yawned softly, walking down stairs to the kitchen to get some break feast.  
"So, Aurora," Her Father began and then paused, looking at her Mother who shook her head slightly, hoping Aurora wouldn't notice, "have you gotten the mail yet?" he finished, lamely. Aurora made a slight face and shook her head no.  
"I forgot.. I'll.. Do it now." With that she jumped up from the table, and walked to the front of the house. Her parents were acting rather strangely today. They were never this..Well.. What was the word for it? Normal. Yeah, that was it. _Oh well, I'll figure it out later. _She thought to herself, walking threw the front door.

As soon as she opened the door, she gaped at the site. Sitting there in broad daylight on her mail box, was a brown owl. Its wide, brown, eyes staring pointedly at her. Owls like this, never appeared in Stratford, Connecticut. _Come to think of it, no owls do. Aside from in the zoo, of course. _Aurora added, taking a tentative step towards the bird. It stayed where it was, inclining its head as if to say, 'I won't move.' Slowly, Aurora walked the remainder of steps towards the bird. On a closer inspection of the bird, it held a few pieces of...paper..? No. This looked thicker then paper, which could be due to the amount of papers that were rolled together. The bird hooted loudly, interrupting her thoughts, and held out the leg with the papers on it to Aurora. Shyly,Aurora took the papers off of the bird's leg, and unrolled them reading what was written on the first page:

* * *

_Dear Miss Aurora Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_**  
**_Minerva McGonagall  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore,__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) _

* * *

Aurora stared at the first page, unable to completely comprehend what was clearly written on the paper in her hands. "I'm a witch..?" she shook her head, not believing what was on the paper. "Impossible.. Witches are only real in story books.." she paused for a moment sighing, "But then again.. That would explain why I can do that weird stuff when ever I'm really mad at my parents, or scared of my Father.." she shook her head, walking towards the front door again, not noticing that the owl had taken flight in the opposite direction.  
Her parents were sitting in the living room, waiting for her to come into the house again, pretending to watch the news on the television. Her Mother looked up, noticing the papers in her hand, and a small smirk appeared on her face.  
"What are those, Aurora?"  
"Uhm.." She hesitated, flipping to the next page, and reading it.

* * *

**  
All necessary books and equipment for first year students:**

_  
First-Year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

COURSE BOOKS

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshank_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

* * *

"Uhm.." Aurora repeated, lost for words. Either this was a very good joke, or this was real. Apearently her parents didn't seem too worried, or shocked that she couldn't talk. "I.. Uhm.. Got.. a letter.. from some place called Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.. But I think it's some kind of a joke.. or something." Her parents laughed as soon as she said that, and Aurora looked at them weird, not knowing what to say. So, she just said "uh.." Which caused her parents to laugh even harder. Aurora sighed and rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "What's.. so funny..?" She whispered, the papers crumbling in her hands slightly.  
"Well, Aurora, first of all. One, it's not a joke. Two, you are a witch. Three, you're going to be going to Hogwarts. Four, you will have no complaints, with this decision. Do you understand me?" Her Father said, still chuckling lightly. Aurora's head was spinning, and she nodded a little bit,  
"I.. Guess I don't have a choice.." she murmured under her breathe, and sighed, looking back to her letters. She reread the first page and scowled, 'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry...' It just had to be a dream.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So.. This is one of my first Fanfics, ever. As I said in the summary it's based on a game that I play. This first chapter, is just made for a 'filler,' I suppose. She atleast needs to -get- the letter some how, even if this isn't in our game.  
This Note also includes, Citing,  
The Letter is from Harry Potter: The Sorcerers Stone, written by J.K. Rowling.  
A few of her Characters, will also be in this book, due to the story plot.**

**Reviews, Please. :)**


	2. Getting a Wand

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur for Aurora. Her Mother and Father took her by an airplane to London, someplace called 'Diagon Alley,' which confused the hell out of her. For one, she had just learned she was a witch and all around Diagon Alley, was magic. Every type of magic, she could imagine. Broomsticks, in windows, shining under their special lighting. Cauldrons, vials for potions, cloaks, magical animals. But the one thing that puzzled her the most, was Ollivander's Wand Shop.

You see, ever since Aurora was a little girl, she would love to play with sticks and pretend with her little friends that they were magical wands. To actually find out that her childish games were real... Well, let's just say a whole new branch of her imagination was reawakened. Except, now it was actually going to happen to her, and not just a childish game of make believe.

Her Mother lead her down the street back to Ollivander's Wand Shop, for the third time that week. They were having problems with finding her a wand, for some odd reason. But stubborn old Ollivander, wouldn't give up, constantly murmuring under his breath that he had never in all his years as a wand seller, given up on a customer and didn't intend to do so now. Aurora, on the other hand was starting to give up hope, and wondered to herself if it was possible to learn magic without the use of a wand. She would never voice that though, her parents seemed just as determined (Possibly even more, than) Ollivander himself.

The familiar clang of the bells to Ollivander's Shop chimed over head as they walked over the threshold, and into view of Ollivander who immediately took out a stack of wands and set them on the counter in front of him. Aurora scowled, she had thought he would've given up by now. Especially after the fact, she nearly destroyed the store yesterday with the bunch of wands that didn't fit to her and her magic. Apparently, magic was able to fix magic and he had the store cleaned up in a jiffy... much to her own displeasure.

Sighing, she took a step forward and reached for the first box. Immediately after picking up the first wand, and flicking it lazily in the air, nothing happened. She stared, absently at the wand for a moment before giving it another flick.

"Uhm, Ollivander.. Nothing is happening." Aurora stated, and much to her surprise Ollivander smiled.

"Ah.. Well then, Miss Black, try holding it firmly between your thumb and pointer fingers, and flick it. Let us see what happens then!" Ollivander, tried to hide his smile, which obviously held much relief in it. Doing just as he instructed her to do, she flicked the wand and a sudden wave of warmth spread threw her and she gasped in surprise, dropping the wand and looking rather stunned. "Congratulations, Miss Black. We've finally found you a wand. I'm not sure how I missed it the first time we went by. Especially with.. well.. your family." he glanced up slightly at her Mother and looked back down towards Aurora. "Your wand is 13 in. Maple Wood with Runespoor Fang's Core. I wouldn't be flaunting that core around, your peers. Well, unless you get Slytherin..." his voice trailed off and he shook his head, getting his thoughts back on track.

"Well, Mrs. Black. That'll be, 50 Gold Pieces. Chop, chop, a line is forming.."

Aurora ignored the adults as they began to talk, she was too entranced with her new wand. It was shiny, and carved beautifully by hand. The detailed work, had a small vine going up one side of the wand, and a small engraved 13 on the bottom of it, where she held it in her right hand. She smiled lightly to herself. This was her first possession that she could call, completely her own. Well, of course, coming from a wealthy house, she already had a lot of things. But.. nothing compared at all, to this wand. And she swore to herself, that nothing ever would be able to.


	3. The Train!

A train roared noisily over head waking me from my sleep. I swear, my Mother purposively picked this room for me, while she got the more expensive room to sleep in.

_'The Leaky Cauldron, should seriously be renamed to, the Noisy Cauldron,' _I thought, madly. Rubbing my eyes once again, trying to force myself to wake up. The muggle clock, (My Mother explained to me that Non-magic beings were called muggles.. Gosh, this is going to take some getting used to) on the side of my bed, flashed 6:45 AM, September 1st I groaned, inwardly. Today, was the day that I would be riding the train to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I wasn't too sure how I should react to that knowledge. It was only about a month or so that I had first learned that I was a witch. Apparently, I was taking it rather well, aside from the other students that had come to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I had seen a few people, my age kicking and screaming as their parents dragged them into the Inn, yelling that they would rather stay at their own home, then go to some looney-bin.

On the other hand, I had seen more people my age (And older...) who were perfectly fine with the magical items which lay all around London. They, were fortunate enough to have grown up with magic. They understood everything there was to magic, well, at least more then I know.

I hated it, my Mother and Father refused to tell me why they had dropped magic for all these years, and suddenly want me to pick it back up. I seemed to be the tool they need to get back into the swing of magic, even now, my Mother refuses to do anything with her wand. Come to think of it, I had yet to see what my Mother's or Father's wand looked like! That seemed a bit... weird to me, but I didn't dare ask a question about it. Questions usually weren't tolerated in my house, and now I was beginning to see the reason behind it.

My family, according to my Father, included a long line of pure-bloods, which meant, that there was no muggle blood (or.. intrusion as he so happily put it), in my family line. Most wizarding families, consisted of half-bloods, which were either a wizard or a witch marrying into a muggle family, or a family of muggles giving birth to a muggle born (Someone with Non-magic parents..) and having them wed a full blood or half blood, resulting in less-than-pure children. According to my Father, there was no reason for this, and it was simply inexcusable behavior. This, to me, seemed like they were siding with the muggles, since they had chosen to give up magic. Hypocrites, the lot of them. Oh well...

Another train passed over head and interrupted my thoughts. I sighed, and strode over to my closet dressing in one of the school robes that my Mother had bought for me. It fit perfectly, and I smiled lightly in satisfaction. Turning to the mirror besides the wardrobe, I adjusted my collar slightly, although it fit me perfectly it was still a bit snug around my neck, and pushed a strand of my blonde hair behind my ears. Applying some muggle eyeliner underneath my eyes like my mother showed me, and discouraged me against using since I'd be going to a wizarding school now, and it seemed stupid to have any muggle artifacts (Except for the clothing that you needed to wear during traveling to and from the school.) on you. At any time, apparently.

I rolled my eyes slightly, and pulled on the rest of my clothing, glancing at the clock once again. 7:30 AM. Ugh, this was going to be one long day.

--

A couple of minutes later, I headed down to the restaurant part of the Leaky Cauldron, to get some breakfast. I also wanted to see who I would be sitting near in Hogwarts, or well.. at least.. seeing in the corridors of the school which according to my parents, was a huge building.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw two boys eating and joking loudly with each other. They were both brothers by the looks of it, or close friends, and they apparently didn't care who was watching them being playful.

"Haha, Xander, now you got eggs in your hair!" The elder of the two managed to choke out between his howls of laughter.

"Yeah, you'll regret that Sylar!" The one named Xander laughed out, picking up a fist full of pudding and throwing it at Sylar, who ducked quickly. The pudding, landing clearly on my shirt. I scowled. Both of the guys erupted with even more laughter then before, if that could be possible.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the nearest table and grabbed a towel, wiping my shirt off quickly. Of course, it stained worse into my shirt, Xander had thrown chocolate pudding at Sylar, but I didn't notice. The two boys, were whispering quietly just shyly out of my hearing range.

"...you should help her before she does something..."

"..no way you threw the pudding at her.."

"...not...happening.."

"Haha...she's wiping it off...squib..."

At that point, I quickly turned my head, glaring daggers at the two. "I am not a squib." I said between clenched teeth. Xander burst into more laughter but Sylar shook his head, drawing his wand and pointed it at my chest muttering "Scourgify" and immediately the shirt was returned to it's former glory.

"Sorry about that." Sylar muttered holding out his hand, and lowered his wand. "My name is Sylar, and the guy who pelted you with the pudding is Xzero.. well, Xander, but no one calls him that." he grinned lightly, as if I missed some inside joke. I shrugged lightly and shook his hand gently before quickly pulling away from his grip.

"Aurora.." I hesitated, "Aurora Black.." Xander, er, Xzero blinked at this and elbowed his brother in an attempt to get his attention back on him. It didn't work, though. Sylar raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"I thought the Blacks had fled the Wizarding world.." he began but got cut off, Xzero had gobbed him in the ear with another fist full of pudding. "X, cut that out, dammit! That's disgusting!" he turned and pushed him, Xzero grinned and pushed him back, pulling out his wand and muttering some type of spell, turning the other boy's hair blue.

"Okay, that's not fair!" Sylar growled, pointing his wand at his nose "Engorgio!" and almost immediately, Xzero's nose grew two-times its normal length. I laughed to myself, and the boys stopped fighting again, apparently, they had forgotten that I was there.

"Er.. Don't let me stop you. This is entertaining!" I grinned lightly, concealing my laugh effectively. The boys let out a laugh, and righted themselves, (Well, Xzero did at least, Sylar didn't know the spell to fix his hair back to it's originally brown color.) turning to look at me once more...

"So, You're a Black, eh?" Was the first words to break the silence after a few minutes.

"Yeah... Uhm.. Why, is that a problem?" I asked carefully, my hands slipping into the pockets of my robes, my right hand fingering my wand mindlessly.

"Nah. No problem at all. Just, it's curious that your family came back to the Wizarding world, especially after the mess your Father pulled." Xzero grinned lightly but Sylar elbowed him in the gut, and he grimaced "You don't know about that, do you..? Yeah, um, I'm not about to be the one to spill that. You can either wait for Hogwarts, or ask one of them.. You are going to Hogwarts, aren't you?" I nodded in response, my head spinning lightly threw the hundreds of questions that just popped into my mind now.

"Hah. First year. Sylar and I are second years. Both Slytherin, which I expect where you will end up. Or you'll be the second Black in History to ever enter the Gryffindor House. Haha, your parents would be so proud if that were the case." Xzero, I made up in my mind, didn't seem to be too people-friendly. Sylar, at least, seemed to be some-what friendly. He at least knew how to be kind enough to help a person when they done wrong.

"That's cool.. I guess. Yeah, my parents told me if I didn't get Slytherin they would come to the school themselves and complain. Or something of the sort.." I sighed, lightly, hiding the fact that my parents had actually said they'd beat my insides out with a spatula if I had gone into anything but Slytherin. But... the guys didn't need to know that. Sylar shrugged lightly,

"Even if they were to complain, it wouldn't help anyways. Once you're sorted by the sorting hat, nothing can change the Headmaster's mind. Not even your parents." I groaned lightly, but blinked in question

"Sorting.. Hat..?" The word sounded weird to me, what did they do, put our names onto little pieces of paper and plucked them out of the hat. Which ever house you got, plainly out of luck.. no, that would be a muggle way. I reminded myself scowling.

"Yeah, Sorting hat." Sylar said with another shrug, "You put it on your head and the hat goes threw your mind, and whispers into your ear and yells out which house he thinks you're right for. He's never been wrong, though. And everyone is relatively pleased with his sortings, so they don't usually complain. I've never seen someone complain at least." I nodded understanding, kinda, what he said. I would have to see it for myself to actually believe it though. Then, something clicked and my face fell

"Wait, the hat can... talk?!" I stared at the two and they both burst out with laughter, and I glared again, watching the two. "Is everything I say, funny to you?" Xzero nodded still roaring with laughter but Sylar shook his head,

"Sorry, Aurora, but..." he tried to stifle his laughter but to no avail masking it horribly with coughing. "A lot.. of things talk." My mouth fell open once again, and Xzero burst into louder laughter, receiving glares from the other people who watched him from a little bit away, but he didn't quiet down. If anything, he had gotten slightly louder.

"What do you mean, 'a lot of things talk,' you can't possibly mean..." I paused, and frowned, "I have a feeling I'm going to be scared stiff in this world.."

Xzero continued to laugh, and Sylar just rolled his eyes at him. "You'll get used to it, Aurora. Everyone does, sooner or later."

"I hope you're ri--"

"Aurora. Where the hell have you been?!" My Mother shrieked from across the room. I grimaced looking apologetically at the two guys, and stood up.

"I was getting some breakfast, Mother.." I started and my stomach growled almost as if it was on cue. I had forgotten to eat. Ugh. Great time to lie, apparently. My mother looked at me unbelievingly.

"Mmmhm." And she walked over to the counter, buying herself some breakfast. "Since you've, apparently already eaten, Aurora, I don't think I need to buy you anything. Do I?" I scowled and she grinned lightly under her breath,

"No, Mother. I'm fine, thank you." and I turned back to the guys, my stomach growling once more. I sighed silently putting my hand on my belly and rubbing it absentmindedly, murmuring "It'll be okay, once the mean lady goes upstairs I'll buy you food.. shh, don't talk." Xzero and Sylar looked up at me weirdly again, they had watched the whole thing.

"Do.. you always talk to your tummy?" Xzero pipped up. He grinned slightly as I shook my head, smirking a bit

"Only on occasion," I replied sitting next to Sylar who laughed lightly.

--

At last, it was 10 o'clock, and the Leaky Cauldron started emptying itself of it's school residents. All of them leaving with their trunks levitating directly behind or in front of them. Sylar and Xzero, though, decided that it'd be easier to slam their trunks into each other, making me laugh a little bit. Well, as much as I could, with my Mother standing right there.

The owners of the Leaky Cauldron got so fed up of the line heading out the door, to the fireplace that was located down the street to go to a shop close to the muggle train station, (which was ironically the place where the Hogwarts Express was held) that he owled the Ministry of Magic and had them set up yet another fireplace that would go to about the same place.

Sylar and Xzero had already departed, with their family as one of the first people to exit the Leaky Cauldron. So now, I was utterly bored with my Mother, who apparently had some major catching up to do in the Magical World.

My Mother's friends were weird, all staying close to the shadows and wearing dark black cloaks that covered their faces. They also didn't make eye contact to anyone else but my Mother. A few times, I saw them glance over to me, and nod approvingly. I quickly looked away each time, hoping they didn't see me.

A few minutes later a clumsy girl about my age, fell down the stairs, landing on the last stair with a loud thud. I rushed over to her, ignoring the laughs from my Mother and her friends as I did so, holding out my hand to the girl, "Are you okay?" I asked, in the most friendly way possible.

She nodded embarrassed, her cheeks flaring a light pink color and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm Aurora," I said as she took my hand and I pulled her up, watching her brush off her cloak.

"I'm Seta," she replied hastily and scowled glancing around the room to find what I guessed was her family. Seta sighed and shook her head muttering something incoherently. I just blinked in question and she smiled apologetically. "I meant, they must've went on without me. I'm kind of late.. my Mum woke me up 30 minutes ago and I fell back to sleep." I laughed lightly

"If you'd like, you can come to the train with me. I wouldn't mind." Seta looked like she was thinking over the offer when her name rang out over the soft murmurs of the crowd and she grinned lightly.

"Sorry," She said quickly looking over towards where the voice yelled her name, "But that sounds like my Mum. I'll catch you later, Aurora!" and with that she raced off. I sighed and nodded muttering something about seeing her around and walked back towards my Mother. She had abandoned her latest friend, who was a girl around her age who showed her something on her arm before making a popping noise and disappearing from sight.

I ignored it, her friends were just too weird for me to understand._ 'At least for now,' _I reminded myself hoping that I'd one day understand so easily as everyone else around me. I felt a tugging on my shoulder, which turned out to be my Mother telling me it was our turn to go threw the Floo Fireplace. She grabbed a hand full of the powder and threw it into the flames, and like everyone ahead of her they turned a bright emerald color as she yelled

"King's Cross Station!" and immediately stepped into the flames, disappearing in a flash of green. I gaped at the site and did the same, nearly choking on the smoke as I accidentally inhaled it. I ended up besides my Mother who grabbed me by the arm, pulling my trunk with her.

"You're going to miss the train, Aurora, and so help me Merlin, you will have to walk along the tracks of the Hogwarts' Express. I will not bring you there." she chastised as she walked, and I hopped we got the the platform soon. She was getting awfully annoying.

As we walked, I started paying attention to the platform numbers. Platform 5/6, Platform 7/8, Platform 9/10... Platform 10/11. I blinked. Impossible, where was the platform?

"Mom.. Where's the platform?" She grinned wickedly at my question and headed straight for the wall between platform 9/10. I covered my mouth quickly to prevent myself from screaming as she disappeared yet again from my site. I grimaced, and walked towards the wall, sliding threw it and hoping that no one saw me.

As soon as I went threw the wall, I gaped at the site. Hundreds upon hundreds of witches and wizards were here, all waiting to board the train. A clock above the Platform 9 ¾ sign, told us that it was 10:53. Apparently, the Hogwarts' Express didn't start boarding until 11 am sharp. Ugh, more time that I had to spend with my mother. Or so I thought...

Immediately after I read the clock, she glanced up as well and rolled her eyes thrusting the handle of my trunk into my hands and muttered some-what of a goodbye before turning on her heel and walking straight threw the wall once again. I sighed, because I was alone but then smiled lightly. My mother had left me alone. Finally. Something that I had wanted for the past three weeks in London.

The train blew it's whistle signaling that it was nearly time for the students to board the train. I shrugged lightly and moved with the crowd towards the big train.

To me, it looked like something out of one of my story books as a child. The train was a older type of train that muggles used, a steam engine, but it looked brand-new. Shiny, even. I assumed that magic was used to keep the train in tip-top condition. I sighed in awe, it was beautiful.

The train's whistle, rang again telling us to plainly get our ass' on the train. I grinned at the thought, and quickly pushed my way through the crowd towards the nearest door of the train. Walking down the train's aisle I passed compartments with small groups of people in each of them and I scowled lightly, sliding the door of one opened with one Slytherin in there.

He had green and black hair, I wasn't sure if it was dyed or magically placed, (Ugh, magic is confusing,) which was slightly spiked. He seemed to be sleeping, or resting. His eyes were closed, and on his lap sat a pure white baby wolf, which growled as I opened the compartment. I froze, staring at the wolf in awe. It was so pretty.

My eyes lingered over the guy for a moment, and then went back to the wolf. As if on cue, the wolf growled a bit louder, waking the guy. He looked at me weirdly, and I flushed under his gaze.

"Uhm.. Hi.. I'm Aurora... Sorry.. Everywhere else is almost full.. Mind if I sit..?" I asked, and he shrugged shushing his wolf who obeyed instantly, and he shut his eyes once again. I sighed lightly and took the seat opposite from him, at the window and looked out of it.

The train hadn't moved yet, and all I saw was the opposite wall. It had been tagged, with what looked to me like spray paint. People had written the normal "SF x DJ 4 Eva," type things, and then... something that looked oddly familiar. It was being cleaned quickly away by someone with a wand. It was a type of skull thing, which had a serpent slithering out of it's mouth. I stared at it, trying to figure out where the heck I had seen it before but with no prevail. I sighed and shook my head, shutting my eyes.

--

The boy and I sat in silence and eventually the train took off.

--

About an hour or so, after the train had taken off the door slid open and another girl walked onto the train. She was slightly older then me, I was guessing about the guy in the seat across from mes, age. She was also a Slytherin, and had her wand drawn tapping it on the door frame looking at the guy across from me.

"You know, you need to wake up you lazy bum." She grinned looking at him and then over to me. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" she looked me over once before sliding a piece of hair behind her ear in annoyance.

"Aurora, Aurora Black," I said, getting used to everyone asking me my name. Either everyone was friendly, or overly curious.

"A Black? Weird." She stated looking back to the guy, who had opened his eyes but hadn't said a word yet. "Well finally, Demonic. Ugh, you sleep too much." She stated and plopped herself in the seat next to him, tapping her wand on the chair below her boredly. "I'm Nevaeh, and that's Demonic. Obviously, we're in Slytherin." she said matter-of-factly and rolled her eyes lightly as if I should already know this information.

Nevaeh paused not saying anything for a little bit of time, but the tapping of her wand never ceased. I shut my eyes, yet again only to open them a second later when the door to the compartment opened again, and Sylar and Xzero entered

"Hah! Told you she'd be around Slytherins." Xzero grinned plopping himself next to me. I looked over at him weirdly but said nothing yet. Nevaeh looked up and made a face,

"Hi Xander, Sylar." She said with a small flick of her wand, shutting the compartment door since neither of the two guys shut it. Sylar took a seat next to Xander, filling our row.

"Hi." Sylar said, looking around spotting Demonic but said nothing to acknowledge him.

"So, Aurora. You seem to be attracted to the Slytherin crowd. Ten knuts say you get sorted into our house." Xzero grinned and I shrugged,

"I told you before, I have to be sorted into Slytherin, or my parents will have my head." I replied and he just grinned wider,

"Then you should have no problem making the bet."

"But.. I would be the one placing the bet, since I know I'm going to be getting Slytherin, not the other way around." I raised an eyebrow and Xzero quieted down for a moment, before shrugging,

"Fine, then ten knuts say you don't get Slytherin."

"Alright.. ten says I do." and we shook hands. Wasn't this going to be interesting. I hoped I won, I didn't even have ten knuts to pay him if I lost.

We continued talking for about ten minutes before the door opened yet again, and there stood Seta. She looked pretty worn out.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys, my compartment kind of got attacked by chocolate frogs. This stupid Gryffindor bought like.. twenty of them and now they're hopping all over the train." I laughed, wondering what the heck chocolate frogs were, picturing a frog covered in chocolate and shuddered at the fact that it would have to be alive for it to still be hopping.

"I don't mind," Nevaeh said, a plain smirk of amusement flashed across her face, leaving room for her to sit next to her. Demonic, glanced over at the new girl and raised his eyebrows and received a bark from his wolf that sat on his lap and he shushed it. Not saying anything else though, like usual.

"So.." I said, not wanting the compartment to fall into silence, especially when there was six people in it.

Seta, apparently not attuned to silence shrugged, "I'm Seta, what's everyone else's names?" We went around saying our names, all except for that Demonic dude who stayed quiet again and allowed Nevaeh to say his name for him. Seta nodded, "Nice to meet you. So... everyone here is Slytherin." I nodded,

"Except us." I murmured and Xzero grinned.

"Ten knuts." He chimed and I shot him a glare

"I will get Slytherin. No way in hell am I going to be getting Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. And if I get Hufflepuff, I swear I will just drop out of school." they laughed. I was happy for once, that I payed attention to my mother when she told me about the houses.

"Well Hufflepuff isn't that bad, it gives us a house so we can pulverize against in Quidditch." Sylar grinned and the rest of them nodded in agreement. I blinked,

"Er.. Quidditch?" I asked and Nevaeh just rolled her eyes

"A Black, and you don't even know about Quidditch. Seriously, that sucks." And she went into explaining how Quidditch was played on broom sticks that whizzed in the air, chasing three different types of balls. Bludgers, quaffles, and a snitch. Well, apparently, you didn't chase the bludger, they chased you and tried to smash into you and knock you off your broom. The quaffle, you tried to steal away from the opposite team to score points in the three hoops that the other team blocked. The snitch, was easy. One type of team member had to chase after it, it was tiny, fast, and horribly hard to see. It was a wonder that they could even see it themselves to catch it. After awhile, they all got into arguments on which actually Quidditch team was better. I just ignored them, having no clue what the in Merlin's name they were talking about.

--

They continued on like this for the rest of the ride, sometimes throwing spells at each other that changed their appearances into something goofy and Seta and I would laugh.

Nevaeh, looked at a clock that was in the compartment and jumped up. "We have to get changed, we'll be at Hogwarts soon." she grinned looking over at Seta and I. I had flushed, a bit. It had been a long ride, but talking with the others had made it go by fast. Seta smiled excitedly and jumped out of her seat.

"Well, let's go, Aurora. Unless you want to change in front of these guys. My compartment might be empty of frogs, plus it was an all girl compartment. So, we'll be fine." I nodded and got up, and Xzero and Demonic scowled lightly. Seta and I looked at them making a face at the same time and burst out,

"What?"

They both muttered 'Nothing,' and I rolled my eyes. It was the first time all train ride we had heard Demonic talk, and I didn't care. I got my trunk out from under my seat and walked behind Seta to her compartment changing quickly into my school robes and walked back to my compartment. The guys had already changed and returned to bothering each other with spells. Well, Sylar and Xzero did. Demonic, just sat there petting his wolf. I sat across from him again and watched him.

"What's his name?" I asked, gesturing towards the wolf. Demonic glanced over to me for a moment,

"Ares." He responded, petting the wolves head. I nodded,

"He's really pretty." And Demonic nodded in agreement. "Doesn't he bite you when he's mad?" I asked, attempting to keep the conversation from dieing.

"Nah.. I raised him since he was a pup. So, he's nice to me." I nodded once,

"Makes sense, I guess." And sighed, I really didn't have anything to add to the conversation anymore and I gave up. Looking back out the window.

It was dark now, and I saw my reflection relatively easy in the glass that the window was made out of. I scowled, my eyeliner was running a bit, and I quickly fixed it pulling out a mirror and eyeliner. Demonic watched me and shook his head a little bit.

I raised an eyebrow looking at him, "What?" he shrugged in reply and just shut his eyes yet again. I rolled my eyes putting it away and waited for the train to finally stop at the school.

**--**

**A/N: Okay. So like. Hey readers. Uhmm.. Wee. I guess the next chapter will be on sorting. If you guys have any ideas for something to happen next chapter, I'll be sure to put them in. :D It should get interesting soon enough. I have a load of characters planned to make appearences. And believe me, they're all fun. lol. Hm.. What else.. I just need to get some drama in here. I mean, yeah, I have some stuff planned but I can't add that 'till later chapters. Annnnnddd... Uhm. Chea.**

The Characters so far, are mostly the names and people from Harry Potter: The Wizard's Chronicles. It's a BYOND Game that I frequently play. If you wish to join, Message me. :) Much appreciated. It's fun. Okay enough with the advertisement. Haha. Okay. Enough with the Authors note. :) Talk to you later, everyone. Make sure to message me with ideas. I actually will probably start writing it tomorrow, since I can't go back to school until I'm completely better. Bye readers.

Chrissy


	4. Ugh, An Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Ugh, Already an interruption!**

**I'm sorry for the Author's Note, guys but at the moment it's unavoidable.**

**For about a week-week and a half I've been sick with a few rough infections plus an ovarian cyst. And a trip to the hospital. Not fun, as you can imagine. I've been out of school for.. Well.. The same amount of time that I've been sick.**

**Well, Despite my pleas for my parents to fetch my homework they only picked it up today. My Mother and the doctor are threatening me with going back to school on Monday and honestly, I don't think it will happen but without me being prepared I will honestly rip out my hair if I fail. So.. I have to put a hold on the story. I'm sorry for the delay and I promise you that I will make it up to you with this next chapter. Sorry my readers! I'll still accept ideas, and stuff though.**

**Thankyou, for all the great reviews, I would encourage some more critical ones but either way I don't mind. :)**

**Will see you soon with a new chapter to unfold,  
Chrissy**


End file.
